


I Drove All Night (Is That Alright?)

by ConsultingWriter



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Anal Sex, I don't even know what to tag this, Jon and Damian are cute boyfriends, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, its really just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: After a fight with Bruce, Damian runs to Jon.Nothing about this night had been good. The fight he’d had with his father was just the icing on the cake of a terrible day, the tipping point that had driven him out of the manor and speeding towards Metropolis. Towards Jon.





	I Drove All Night (Is That Alright?)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Celine Dion song "I Drove All Night."
> 
> I stopped the middle of writing another fic to do this. It was supposed to be short and sweet and it turned into this. I haven't written any smut in a while so I felt a little rusty doing this. 
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual.

The pre-summer air in Gotham was oppressively humid. Even nearing midnight his skin still felt sticky; he felt it the most on his exposed forearms, a light film that felt like the aftermath of wiping maple syrup off with a napkin instead of washing it off. Even the cool air blowing from the car’s vents wasn’t helping. Irritated, he swiped a hand through his hair. Nothing about this night had been good. The fight he’d had with his father was just the icing on the cake of a terrible day, the tipping point that had driven him out of the manor and speeding towards Metropolis. Towards Jon.

Damian knew that his boyfriend was already asleep, even if, by their standards, it was still fairly early. Jon’s second semester of college had been a little harder then what the younger man had anticipated and his finals were stressing him out to the point that Clark had benched his son until his was finished with them. Damian ran a hand through his hair at the thought and glanced at the road signs, wondering if he should just turn around and hide out in one of his safe houses. He didn’t want to disturb Jon from his sleep, especially not when he’d been so exhausted lately, but he needed to see his boyfriend.

He didn’t even know what had started to fight, and somewhere towards the middle, Damian had lost what, exactly, he and his father were arguing over but the result was devastating to Damian. His father had been harsh, had hit all of his insecurities and weaknesses; he honestly didn’t know whether his father had been doing it on purpose or not, but at this point Damian didn’t know if their relationship would survive this fight. It was selfish but right now, Damian needed Jon his warmth and his gentleness.

His hand tightened on the wheel but he forced his fingers to uncurl. The reason he’d decided to drive instead of taking anything faster was because he was trying to relax; thinking about the fight wasn’t helping. He blew out a breath and jabbed at the radio’s volume knob to unmute the radio. Sitting in silence obviously wasn’t working, so hopefully the music would be enough to distract him for now.

As the bright lights of Gotham gave way to empty darkness and soft melodies filled the air, Damian let his eyes stray from the empty highway to stars above. Tense muscles slowly loosened with every soft pop song that played and Damian let his thoughts drift to his boyfriend. Jon had lost any leftover baby fat and all his softness by fifteen and he had cleared six feet by seventeen. Over two years later and he managed to stretch past Damian for a grand total of six foot seven. Contrary to their youth, where the mere mention of Jon’s inch or two over him would’ve sent him into a rage, Damian now took comfort in the way that Jon could hunch down over him. It made him feel protected and cared for in a way that he’d never known until he’d decided to partner up with Jon nearly exclusively. Even when they went on missions with teams, they weren’t to be split up.

Despite being close to campus, Jon’s apartment complex had plenty of parking and it was easy for him to find a parking spot in front of Jon’s building. Getting into said building without a key was even easier; all he had to do was linger around the door for a few minutes. He smirked as a group of girls spilled out of the building and slipped in past them before the door shut, they were so busy talking and giggling they never even noticed him.

Picking the lock to Jon’s front door took him all of three seconds and once the lock slid back into place, Damian was home free. Like the ninja he was, he slipped silently down the hall and into Jon’s bedroom without detection. Even with his super-senses Jon never stirred, not even when Damian stripped, settled beneath the covers, and curled up behind him.

Jon’s warmth was something else. Damian always ran hot but Jon was still like a furnace beside him; but where the heat was miserable before, it now soothed him and let him drift off into a comfortable sleep.

It was still dark outside when he stirred and for a moment, Damian wasn’t sure what awoke him. Then he felt the lips on his neck and the arms wrapped around his waist; the strong body curled around him. A smile tugged at his lips and he wiggled his hips back, pressing his ass flush against Jon’s pelvis.  He smirked when he felt a stirring of hardness there.

“Good morning, darlin’” Jon drawled, his voice still thick and drowsy from sleep, “What’re you doin’ here? Should be in Gotham.”

Damian chuckled quietly, obviously more awake then his boyfriend, but quieted down when he remembered why he was here, “Needed to get out of Gotham for a while, figured I’d come visit you.”

Jon, like the genius half-Kryptonian that he was, was able to read between the lines. Heard what Damian didn’t say; heard it in the beat of his heart and the dips and curves of his words. He held Damian closer, pressed his lips to the skin behind Damian’s ear. “I’m sorry,” he hushed, but didn’t say anything else. Kew Damian wouldn’t want it.

Instead his slipped a hand down and then up under Damian’s shirt, traced it up his abs to tweak at one of his nipples. Damian sucked in a breath and couldn’t help the way his hips bucked in response. His nipples were sensitive and Jon knew it.

“Help me relax before me exam?” Jon breathed against his ear, pushing his slowly filling erection against Damian’s firm ass cheek.

“How?” Damian asked, playing dumb. He wanted to hear the younger man say it.

Lightening fast Jon’s hand darted down and pinched at a tanned thigh in punishment, “You know how, you brat.”

“Maybe, Corncob,” Damian returned easily, “But I still want to here you say it.” He loved to push Jon like this. Usually the sweet, genteel young man was hard pressed to even curse—really only saved that for yelling at Damian or fighting on a battlefield—and there was something rewarding in this, in the way Jon’s voice deepened when filthy words shaped his lips and revealed his desires.

“I want you,” he palmed Damian’s cock but didn’t squeeze or stroke, “To sit on my face and let me stretch you with my tongue and then, when I’m convinced that you’re good and ready, I want to watch you _bounce on my cock_ until you come.”

And o _h_ , that sounded tempting. Much better then what Damian had had in mind, and Damian almost kneed Jon in the balls in his mad scramble to get them flipped over. He practically climbed up Jon like a cat with a scratching post, not even bothering to push his boxers all the way off. They bunched around his right knee when he settled over Jon’s head and Jon had to push them away so that they weren’t covering his face.

Gentle hands inched over strong thighs and cupped Damian’s hips. Jon didn’t pull but guided him down instead, something that Damian adored about his lover. Even when Jon took charge he left it up to Damian to follow his lead.

The first few times they’d done this, Damian had worried about, to put it bluntly, suffocating Jon. Now, however, he knew exactly how much his boyfriend could take and it was easy for him to drop down on and place his hole right against Jon’s lips.

Plump flesh brushed against him in a kiss before Jon’s lips parted and a tongue snaked out. Damian let out a breathy sigh as that tongue lapped at his hole. He wasn’t quite hard yet and it would take some time for Jon to work him up to desperation so this was nice. The wet, warm flicks set a heat simmering in his belly. Fingers stroked against his thighs and hips, encouraging him to rock and grind against Jon’s face. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, he sunk his hands into Jon’s hair and ground down on that handsome face. Below him, Jon moaned and sunk his tongue into hole. The sudden invasion had Damian gasping, clenching his hands, and bearing down in excitement. Jon tilted his chin up tongue to get as far into Damian as he could before he pulled back. Damian huffed at the loss but before he could be vocal about his displeasure, Jon thrust it back in and lapped at as much of Damian’s walls as he could.

The sensation of being fucked by Jon’s tongue ripped a gasp from Damian’s lips and he began to grind down on Jon in earnest. It got better when Jon pulled out completely to lap sloppily at his rim before diving back in. His cock was achingly hard by now but it still wasn’t enough.

“Jon,” Damian whined and tugged at the hair clenched in his hands. He didn’t know what he was asking for, what he needed, but he knew he needed something. He lips clamped down to bit back a curse when Jon pulled away—that wasn’t what he wanted! —but had to choke on a scream instead when teeth sunk it his ass cheek unexpectedly. He bucked, hard, rocked back on Jon’s face and tugged on Jon’s hair viciously in retaliation when he felt the rumble of a chuckle against his skin.

A harsh slap on his cheek, right over the bite, was his punishment but the sting was quickly soothed by a kiss. And then Jon was back at his hole. One, two, laps and then Jon was sucking at the rim and dipping his tongue just inside before slipping it out to kiss at the pink puckered flesh and Damian shivered at the dirty way Jon was kissing him.

He was so caught up in the way that Jon was working him over with his tongue—practically making out with his entrance—with the aching in his balls and the way that his cock was dripping pre-come, that he was completely unprepared for the lube slicked finger that dipped inside of him alongside Jon’s tongue.

“Yes!” Damian gasped at the way that added finger felt. That slight stretch burned just enough to feel and Damian loved it. He was a little tighter then he normally would’ve been but and Jon hadn’t had the time for a good fuck in so long and his fingers just weren’t good enough on their own so he didn’t even try.

He fell forward and let Jon’s hair go to brace both hands on the bed, trying to use that leverage to get more of Jon’s finger inside of him. As soon as he managed to sink down to the second knuckle, however, Jon pulled out. Damian snarled and clawed at the bed below him angrily. His unhappiness only lasted for a hot moment before Jon had him lifted and spun around so that Damian was facing Jon’s own red, dripping erection. His mouth watered at the sight. Without a second thought, he stretched out, pressing his ass back towards Jon’s probing fingers and rested his own hands against Jon’s knees to brace himself. He dipped his head and caught the head with his mouth without preamble.

“Shit!”

He smiled around cock in his mouth at the curse and gave the head a strong suck, enjoying the squirt of pre-come that landed on his tongue. He flattened his tongue and played with the slit, gathering the rest of the fluid that beaded at the tip. The taste was almost enough to distract him from the way that Jon had started to open him up, scissoring two thick inside him with a brutal efficiency. Twisting and rubbing his walls but skillfully avoiding the bundle of nerves that Damian wanted pressed the most.

And then with a sudden thrust, Jon’s fingers were right there, not just brushing but shoving against that bundle. Damian pulled off of Jon’s prick with a startled gasp and slammed a hand against his mouth to muffle his moan. He hadn’t thought it was possible, but his cock gave a single twitch and filled even more. The heaviness in his balls and the fire in his gut made him double down on his efforts to suck Jon’s length. With a steadying breath, he sank down to the root relishing in the way his throat opened up for the head and worked to swallow around it.

“Dammit!” Jon growled, “Get up here.”

Damian almost ignored him, content where he was, but was compelled to listen when Jon pulled his fingers out. He wanted to sob at the feeling of being empty. Instead he straightened up and shuffled awkwardly, letting out a breathy ‘ _ah!_ ’ when his heavy length brushed against Jon’s heated skin, to face Jon once more.

Lips caught his in a sloppy, spit slicked kiss and Damian couldn’t keep his groan down at the way Jon’s mouth worked against his, the desperation that built between them as tongues slid past each other to sample their own taste in the other’s mouth. He faintly heard the pop of a cap and felt Jon’s hand slide behind him but he ignored it in favor of opening his mouth wider to catch Jon’s bottom lip with his teeth.

Then those hands where on his hips again and his focus shifted from trying to crawl into Jon’s mouth to pushing back on that lubed cock. The drop was slow and Damian could feel his eyelids fluttering shut at the stretch. Two fingers weren’t enough to prepare him for Jon’s size but they were always too impatient to work him open fully. Besides, he liked the way his rim ached after a good fuck and the burn from being under prepped just added to it.

He held Jon’s stare as he lifted up and then dropped hard and fast, angled just right for Jon’s head to nail his prostate. Large hands gripped his hips like vices and Damian had to grit his teeth to hold back a shout. He was going to have bruises in the morning and it drove him wild, made his hips and thighs work faster in excitement. With the help of the hands on his hips he set up a brutal pace that had Jon slamming home hard enough to bounce Damian’s ass cheeks against his pelvis every time. He was so busy taking his pleasure from Jon’s length that he didn’t notice when one of Jon’s hands left his hip to skate up his side.  

His eyes snapped open when that wayward hand pinched one of his already hardened buds. He gasped and bucked hard. His desperation ratcheted up with every pinch and pull on his sensitive nipple and he knew he was on the verge of coming before Jon even had the time to swap to the other peak.

On the edge but unwilling to come before Jon, he started to clench down on the prick inside of him every time Jon drove up in an attempt to coax him to completion.

Jon’s eyes narrowed on the third clench, pleasure addled brain catching on to what the older male was trying to do. With a smirk Jon leaned up and caught Damian’s untouched nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue across it.

That was all it took for Damian to fall apart. His balls drew up tight and his cock jerked hard and he felt blinded by the way his vision whited out as he came harder then he had in a long time. Even through his orgasm he could feel the way Jon continued to work his body up and down his cock. In a way he felt used, like a doll that only existed for Jon’s desires, and he loved it. Loved the way his spent body still welcomed Jon inside, tried to clench down on him to keep him there, and how his toes curled when he felt Jon’s release flood him.

He didn’t even have time to come down from his high before Jon was rolling them, settling Damian onto his back and slipping his softened prick from Damian’s dripping hole. That wicked tongue probing at his worn hole caused his thighs to clamp down around Jon’s head but he didn’t push him away as his tongue snaked inside once more, curling and working to pull Jon’s come out. Lips followed, sucking at his rim, and he tangled his fingers in Jon’s hair. He wanted to push him away because it was too much. Wanted to pull him close because even still it wasn’t enough. In the end he settled for neither, simply cradled Jon’s skull in his hands as he went to work.

His cock gave a twitch, a noble attempt at hardening, but in the end, tiredness won out over desire and he simply relaxed into the sheets. His hips worked weakly, rolling with the thrust and fuck of Jon’s tongue. Despite his exhaustion he enjoyed the sensation and was content to let Jon keep at it, at least he was until it became too much against his swollen, tender flesh.

With the lightest shove of his hand, Jon drew away and crawled his way up Damian’s body to press their lips together. His fingers curled tighter in Jon’s hair and held his head in place as and his lips opened up to accept the come that Jon pushed into his mouth. When the younger man had nothing left to give, he closed his lips around Jon’s tongue and sucked at it, basking in the way Jon’s seed tasted mixed with his own musk.

He hummed and slid his tongue against that pink appendage once last time before he pulled away to catch his breath. Jon stayed laying over him, propping his weight up with the forearms resting by Damian’s shoulders.

“Feeling relaxed?” He breathed smugly and Jon’s lazy gaze with his own.

Jon chuckled and dropped his head to nuzzle at Damian’s neck placing kiss after soft kiss against the sweat coated skin there, “I don’t know,” he purred out, raising one of Damian’s arms to drape over his back, “You tell me.”

Damian ran his hand down that strong back, pressed into the muscles just this side of hard to feel the pliant give beneath the skin. Not a hint of a coiled muscle anywhere in his frame.

“I,” Damian stated with amusement, “Do good work.”

Jon smiled into the skin beneath his lips at the joke, “You do,” he agreed, “What did you think I kept you around for?”

Damian snorted softly and busked a kiss across Jon’s cheek, “We both know I’m the brains of this operation beloved. Now go get me a towel, this is getting gross.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Jon ribbed gently but rolled off of Damian to pad to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

The sound of water running was the only noise in the room and Damian was happy enough to let silence settle over them, even when Jon started working the damp towel between his legs and over his stomach.

“Love you,” Jon breathed once he was curled back around Damian.

“And I, you, beloved.”

 

* * *

 

Morning came, as mornings do, too soon. Damian shifted beneath the covers and tried to shift out of the sun’s light. After a moment of futile struggling he heaved a grumpy sigh and pushed his feet out, muscles pulling taunt in a full body stretch. Once that was done he pried tired eyes open to glare at the alarm clock on the desk. Thirty minutes before Jon’s alarm was set to go off. With a rough hand he scrubbed at his eyes and then pushed himself out of bed. Might as well make Jon some breakfast, send his boyfriend off to his exam the right way.

He pulled on a pair of Jon’s boxers and a spare t-shirt with sluggish arms and then shuffled his way to the kitchen. As quietly as he could, mindful of Jon and his roommates, he rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator; he took what he wanted, unconcerned about whether it was Jon’s or not, he’d buy replacements before left if it was that big of a problem.

“What the hell?”

He was halfway through making a second stack of pancakes, for Jon’s roommates, when the voice, pitched high in a shriek of surprise echoed from behind.

Damian didn’t even twitch, having heard the man coming since he’d first stumbled ungracefully out of bed.

“Good morning,” Damian intoned politely but didn’t turn away from the stove.

Noise coming from the third bedroom halted any forthcoming rebuttal as Jon’s second roommate staggered through the doorway.

“Hey, what’s—” the newcomer cut himself off upon see Damian and visibly shook himself awake, “Who are you?” he demanded and took a threatening step towards Damian.

He held back the eye roll, but only barely, “Good morning,” re repeated, pulled the last pancake from the pan, and turned off the stove before he turned around.

“I’m Damian, Jon’s boyfriend,” he held out a hand and the first roommate reluctantly stepped forward to shake it.

“Yeah, nice to meet you and whatever,” the second waved away impatiently, ignoring Damian’s outstretched hand, “How did you get in here? Jon crashed at like, eight o’clock last night.”

“I let myself in,” he brushed the question off easily, “Pancake?”

“Oh yeah, I’m starving, thanks,” the first roommate accepted his answer easily. He took a second to dig a plate out from one of the cabinets, “I’m Roger.”

Damian tilted his head to acknowledge him but was otherwise distracted by Jon, who shuffled in at that exact moment.

“Morn-ing,” the half-Kryptonian squeezed out between yawns. Ignoring his roommates, he leaned heavily into Damian, half draping himself over the older man’s back, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Jon, dude,” the unnamed roommate huffed, “You can’t just give people keys to the apartment!”

Jon blinked I bleary confusion.

“Tt, picking the lock was child’s play,” this time Damian couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He handed Jon his stack of pancakes and nudged him to the table where Roger was already sitting.

“Uh, what?” confusion gave way to outrage, “Dude!” he squawked and threw his arms up but said nothing else, as if that gesture spoke for itself.

Finally, when it became clear that Damian was unrepentant for his actions, the man huffed, snatched up the last few pancakes, and settled down at the table to dig in.

The rest of breakfast passed in peaceful silence as the three roommates devoured the pancakes while Damian sipped a cup of coffee.

“Ah,” Jon sighed happily once he’d cleared his plate, “Thank you, Damian.” He stood from the table and dropped his plate in the sink for now before he made his way over to pin his boyfriend against the counter.

The other two, not done but sensing the mood, stood from the table as well and scurried off to their perspective bedrooms, half finished plates in their hands.

Jon dropped his head to nuzzle at Damian’s neck, brushing kisses against the long column as he did, and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Morning, darling,” Jon mumbled and leaned into him, letting Damian support most of his weight.

“Good morning, beloved,” Damian hummed in return and wrapped his arms around Jon’s shoulders to hold him close. The sex was nice (fantastic, mind-blowing, his subconscious supplied) but this was why he’d driven out to Metropolis in the dead of night. This was what he needed.

He knew he’d have to go back to Gotham eventually, but for now he basked in the warmth and security of Jon’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have several JonDami fics in the works (included but not limited to: mobster!AU, the next chapters of The Nature of Things and The Things You Say, and a Stray!Damian fic), if you have a preference for what you'd like to see next, let me know! As always, please review. Getting reviews is honestly such an energy boost and knowing that people like what I write helps motivate me and keeps me feeling positive that I'm not just wasting my time writing these.


End file.
